A conventional method for transporting a sheet-like optical film has been performed as follows. When a sheet-shaped workpiece is transferred between contiguous upstream and downstream conveyors, a sensor detects a point in time when a front end of the sheet-shaped workpiece passes the upstream conveyor. The sheet-shaped workpiece is transferred onto the downstream conveyor while air is ejected from a lower position between the upstream and downstream conveyors toward the sheet-shaped workpiece passing above the position (refer to Patent Document 1).
In a sheet-like member transport apparatus having a configuration that a plurality of rotating roll shafts are arranged in parallel at regular intervals and a sheet-like member is transported along a path line of an object to be transferred which is placed on the roll shafts, moreover, an auxiliary plate or a blush is disposed at every space between the adjacent roll shafts to prevent a fall of a front end of the sheet-like member. Alternatively, an air nozzle is disposed at such a space to eject air toward the sheet-like member passing thereabove (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-1239 A
Patent Document 2: JP 11-49401 A